1. Technical Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting case for accommodating an electro-optical device such as a liquid crystal panel, which is used as a light valve for a projection display apparatus such as a liquid crystal projector, an electro-optical device encased in a mounting case, in which the electro-optical device is accommodated or encased, and a projection display apparatus comprising the electro-optical device encased in the mounting case.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, when a liquid crystal panel is used as a light valve of a liquid crystal projector, the liquid crystal panel is not provided in an exposed state on a console, etc., constituting the liquid crystal projector, but it is accommodated or encased in a suitable mounting case, and then the mounting case including the liquid crystal panel is provided on the console. This is because the liquid crystal panel can easily be fixed to the console, etc. by suitably providing screw holes or the like in the mounting case.
In the liquid crystal projector, the light emitted from a light source is projected onto the liquid crystal panel encased in the mounting case as focused light. Light passing through the liquid crystal panel is enlarged and projected on a screen to display images. In such a liquid crystal projector, since the enlarged projection is generally predetermined, relatively intense light emitted from a light source, such as a metal halide lamp, is used.
However, in this construction, first, there is a problem in that the temperature of the liquid-crystal-panel encasing mounting case, and particularly of the liquid crystal panel rises. The rise in temperature causes a rise in temperature of the liquid crystal interposed between a pair of transparent substrates in the liquid crystal panel. Therefore, the characteristics of the liquid crystal are deteriorated. In addition, when the light emitted from the source light is uneven, the liquid crystal panel is partially heated, and then variations in the transmittance are generated at so-called hot spots. Thus, the quality of projected images deteriorates.
The technique for preventing the rise in temperature of the liquid crystal panel includes, for example, one disclosed in the International Publication Number WO98/36313, etc. In this patent, disclosed is a technique to prevent the rise in temperature of the liquid crystal panel by providing a heat radiating sheet between a liquid crystal panel and a heat radiating plate in a liquid crystal display module which includes the liquid crystal panel, a case (correspond to a mounting case in this specification) holding and accommodating the liquid crystal panel therein and provided with the heat radiating plate.
In addition, in order to solve the above problems, other approaches, such as an approach of providing a light shielding film on a substrate positioned at the side of the liquid crystal panel on which light is incident and an approach of forming the mounting case, in which the liquid crystal panel is held or accommodated, using a light reflective material, have been known.